Hoopa and the Hidden Leaf
by mellra
Summary: Set after the movie, Hoopa had grown bored over the years. Hearing about other dimensions from the Legendaries, he decides to go exploring in them only to find himself in a place called the Elemental Nations. How will the Mischief Pokémon adapt to a world full of Ninjas? And how will the Ninjas adapt to Hoopa? Challenge story.


**AN:** So recently I watched the Pokémon movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, and while I've largely stopped watching the anime after it reached the Unova region, I thought the movie itself was spectacular! I then had this idea pop into my head that just won't leave me alone until I wrote the challenge (and since I'm currently trying to find my muse for Yellow Flash Blue Blur anyway). The idea is a Naruto/Pokémon story and it goes like this:

Hoopa, years after the movie, gets bored and uses his rings to go across dimensions. Eventually he comes across one no Pokémon has ever seen before. Curious, he goes through and finds himself in the Elemental Nations. During his travels he finds a dating Kushina and Minato and figures he'd have some fun with the two. After some hijinks and misunderstandings, the couple soon befriend the dimensional traveling Pokémon and he becomes like a member of the family. During the event of the Nine-Tails Attack, Hoopa goes into his Unleashed state and helps Minato battle Kurama and afterwards promises to look after Naruto to a dying Minato and Kushina. Hoopa helps raise the boy and the two are like brothers, pulling pranks and caring for one another as well as becoming partners when Naruto becomes a ninja.

Hoopa also keeps his bottle in a pocket dimension where if he needs it he can take it out and become Hoopa Unleashed, and is basically on the level similar to Boss Summons and Bijuu. He can also bring other Pokémon to fight with Naruto, so while it won't be technically a summoning contract with Pokémon as most crossovers do, Naruto will still be able to interact with most Pokémon. This _**CHALLENGE**_ will not be completed by me, but by whoever adopts it. Until that happens though, please enjoy this one-shot!

 **Hoopa and the Elemental Nations**

Hoopa, the Mischief Pokémon, was bored. It had been years since his adventures with Ashkan and Pikan, and both Baraz and Meray now lived lives of their own. Sure he'd visit them often, but now that they both had families it was a bit harder for him to play his favorite games with them anymore. Honestly what he really wanted to do was go on an adventure, one filled with danger and excitement! The trouble was, he'd pretty much visited every place available in the Pokémon world, and if he was being completely honest Hoopa just didn't find the same level of amusement here anymore. It was then that he got a crazy fun idea! He had talked with the other Legendary Pokémon over the years, and he had heard several of them talk of different dimensions from the one he lived in. Going to a universe never before explored by Pokémon sounded like the perfect way to start an adventure!

Mustering up his power, Hoopa used his waist ring to open up a portal through space and time. Grinning mischievously, Hoopa leapt through with his cry of "Alléhooparing!"

Popping out the other side of the ring, Hoopa found himself in some sort of forest during winter time. Snickering to himself, Hoopa declared, "Yay I did it! Now to go exploring!" With that, the Legendary flew off in search of something fun. Little did the Pokémon know that he landed in the world of Ninja: the Elemental Nations!

 **Scene Skip**

Minato Namikaze smiled as he smelled the crisp winter air while walking through the woods surrounding the village of the Hidden Leaf with his new wife Kushina Uzumaki. The Third Shinobi World War had ended nearly six months ago, and with it the people of the Hidden Leaf had named him their new Hokage. While Minato enjoyed the fact that he was living out Kushina and his childhood dream, learning all the duties of Hokage severely hindered the time the couple could spend some alone time. So needless to say, moments like this walk were highly treasured by the pair. Suddenly though, Minato's danger senses went off and judging by how Kushina stiffened beside him, she felt it too.

"An enemy?" the redhead whispered to him in a low tone so that only he could hear.

"I don't think so, whoever it is lacks killing intent. It almost feels like-"

Suddenly, a golden ring seemed to appear out of thin air before the couple. The two said in near unison, "What the-?"

But before they could properly process what was going on (an impressive feat considering the two were veteran jonin), a light started to shine in the center of the ring and from that light, two snowballs came flying out and pelted the pair right in the face!

The two sputtered and wiped the frozen water off their faces while trying to see if there was any attack following the bizarre assault. However, instead of the sounds of possible assailants, they instead heard childish laughter coming from a nearby bush. Using some of the speed that earned him the title of 'Yellow Flash', Minato was in front of the bush in an instant and pushed the foliage aside to see who was hiding there. It was there the two saw the strangest creature either have ever come across (and seeing as one had a giant nine-tailed fox sealed in her, that was saying something).

It was a light purple creature with several pink markings. There was a v-shaped marking on its chest and bands around its wrists. Additionally, there are pink markings around its head and a growth on top resembling hair tied into a ponytail. There was a yellow, ring marking in the center of its forehead, and it has green eyes with yellow sclera. On either side of its head is a dark gray horn that curves slightly upward. Hoopa has three gold rings: one large one around its lower body and one hanging freely on each of its horns. Its arms are not attached to its body and float next to it. Each arm has a small golden spike on one end and a hand similar to a mitten on the other. There was a golden spike on each shoulder, which is similar to those on its arms. The creature's lower body consists only of a wispy structure similar to its ponytail. And currently, the little being was laughing at the hilarious joke he pulled.

The thing stopped laughing soon after as it saw he was caught, but instead of looking worried he just gave a wide smile and asked playfully, "Were you surprised?"

After getting over the shock of seeing an unknown creature, let alone finding one capable of speech, Kushina was the first to speak. "We sure were! So who are you little guy?"

The creature pointed to himself with one of his flying hands. "Hoopa!" he declared enthusiastically.

The two humans couldn't help but smile. Even though the now named Hoopa had pranked them, it didn't seem that the floating creature meant them any harm. If anything, his happy demeanor made the two already like the little guy. Minato gestured to himself and then Kushina. "Well hello there Hoopa. My name is Minato and this is my wife Kushina. May I ask where you came from and what you're doing here?"

Hoopa nodded before floating between the two. "Hoopa comes from an entirely different world! But Hoopa was bored, so Hoopa decided to go exploring and then Hoopa found himself here. That was when Hoopa saw Min-kan and Kushi-kan and decided to have some fun! Would you want to play with Hoopa?"

Deciding to ask about the whole 'different world' bit later, the two ninjas looked at each other before grinning and Kushina said, "Sure thing Hoopa, but there is one thing before we begin," she finished with a 'come-here' gesture.

Curious as to what the red haired woman wanted, Hoopa floated closer to her. In a movement that was almost too fast for the Pokémon to follow, Kushina whipped out a snowball she had hidden behind her back right into his face! "HA! Payback time!" Kushina cheered as she and Minato darted off into the trees, grabbing snow for ammunition as they went.

Hoopa, instead of getting upset, grinned as he wiped the snow off his face. "It's on now!" he shouted as he darted into the trees after them, grabbing snow as he went with his floating arms and mentally patting himself on the back for finding this place.

 **Three Hours Later**

The three figures, two humans and one Pokémon, laid down in a snowbank panting. Their snowball fight had turned into an all-out snow battle, with each of them teaming up and fighting the other at different intervals. Minato and Kushina would use their well-honed ninja skills while Hoopa would use his rings and the occasional use of Psychic, so the battle was fairly even. In the end, they all called it a draw and now were taking the moment to relax.

Suddenly, Hoopa floated back up into the air and looked at the two tired shinobi with a grin. "Thanks for playing with Hoopa, that was fun! Hoopa will grant you one wish as thanks!"

The two shinobi looked at each other before shrugging. Kushina then said, "Well Hoopa, the only real wish we would have is to keep our village safe and happy."

Hoopa nodded eagerly and proclaimed, "Hoopa can do that! Hoopa is strong and can keep Min-kan and Kushi-kan's home safe!"

And so, that is how the Mischief Pokémon came to live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. At first his appearance was startling to some people, but after a few words from Minato the villagers decided to give the genie like being a chance and soon grew attached to Hoopa. Hoopa in turn would help out around the village whether it was helping ninjas on missions, repelling potential enemy attacks with the help of other Legendary Pokémon he'd bring to the Elemental Nations, or even with helping out in day to day tasks around the village. In fact, some of the villagers were so thankful that they opened up a donut shop after asking the Pokemon if there was any kind of food he enjoyed (the shop itself becoming immensely popular with the never before seen ring like pastry as a huge success). Of course, sometimes Hoopa would live up to his name and prank some of the villagers, but he'd always make up for it afterwards and clean up the mess he made.

Then at the end of each day, he'd meet with Kushina and Minato, and the three would either play games, tell stories, or just plain talk and enjoy each other's company. It was through these talks that the couple learned more about Hoopa and Pokémon in general, and Minato was greatly intrigued by the fact that Hoopa was able to create a strong enough space-time technique that allowed him to travel completely different universes! This inspired the man to think of even more ways to use space-time jutsu in complementation with his Hirashin technique, though he could never fully get it to the strength of the portals Hoopa displayed. Then, about a month later the two found out an exciting bit of news that they shared with Hoopa; they were going to be parents!

However, these happy moments did not last long. Eight months after finding out that Kushina was with child, disaster struck. Hoopa was going through the village, excited because according to his two human friends the baby would be around for him to play with tomorrow, when suddenly a large plume of smoke burst in the middle of the village! As the smoke was dissipating, an ominous feeling descended on the village and Hoopa shivered in terror. The feeling was just like the negative emotions that his powers had after being sealed for over 100 years, except this feeling had nothing to do with him. When the smoke was finally gone, Hoopa was shocked to see a giant Nine-Tailed Fox standing menacingly in the center of the village! Unlike the Nine-Tails Pokémon, this fox was dark orange in color with blood red eyes and a human like torso, as well as standing taller than even the biggest Legendary Pokémon!

Soon a battle took place that made the fight between the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa had seen seem tame. The ninja tried desperately to protect their home, but the fox was far too powerful. Their efforts were repelled with ease and casualties quickly started to accumulate. Remembering the promise/wish he gave to Minato and Kushina, Hoopa took out the bottle containing his powers from his secret pocket dimension and popped the cork. In a flash of light, Hoopa stood in his Unbound form.

Hoopa Unbound had a similar color scheme to Hoopa Confined, although the main color was now a light blue and its markings are slightly darker. His form was bipedal and had six arms. The ponytail on his head is larger and bushier, and his eyes were now yellow with white sclera. His horns were darker and less curved with spiky, purple fur at the base. This form had a pointed, dark gray snout and a mouth full of pointed teeth. Several tufts of purple fur surround its torso. Each of its arms was disconnected from the body and has a gold ring on one end and a three-fingered hand on the other. All of the arms had a ring around each wrist as well. Many other rings are present on this form: there are two around each ankle, two around the base of its ponytail, two at the base of each horn, one near the center of each horn, one around its waist, and one encircles a black hole in the middle of its body. The circular mark on his forehead also surrounds a much smaller black hole. A purple, protruding stripe extends down each leg, widens at the knee, and makes a circle around the tip of the foot. Additionally, this form has a tail with a purple stripe along the top and arrow-shaped tip.

" **Alléhooparing!"** Hoopa roared in challenge as he faced the Nine-Tails. While Hoopa Unbound stood as tall as the surrounding buildings though, the Tailed Beast easily towered over a mountain. It was a classic David and Goliath fight, but the Pokémon had some tricks up his metaphorical sleeves. The Legendary threw everything he had at the Fox, from using his six arms to try and restrain the beast to using his portal rings to teleport attacks and debris away from the village. Hoopa also used every attack he had in his arsenal, from blasting the walking natural disaster with a Dark Pulse right in the chest to trying to immobilize him with Psychic. However, even though Hoopa was one of the strongest Pokemon from his world, he was no match for the raw power and destructive nature of the Biju. Eventually, the Fox whipped one of his tails with the power of hurricane force winds into the other behemoths stomach, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him backwards several miles away.

Wincing as his whole body felt like a human getting hit with a wrecking ball, Hoopa shakily got up while gasping for breath and glared at the now distant monster attacking his new home. He was about to summon several other Legendaries to battle alongside him, when suddenly a GIANT toad appeared above the Fox and landed on him with crushing force, causing the beast to roar in pain and rage. Spotting the blonde haired figure crouched on top of the toad, Hoopa instantly recognized who it was.

' **Min-kan,'** he thought desperately as he got his rings ready to help his friend in this battle. Before Hoopa could open the portal to their location, however, both man and Fox suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow and the toad soon after disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looking around the area desperately, Hoopa saw a disturbance in the forest away from both the village and his position. Altering his course, the full-powered Mischief Pokémon sent a ring over to the area and teleported over to where he could hopefully be of help. When he arrived, however, he saw a sight that would forever haunt him; Minato and Kushina were standing in front of a pedestal holding what looked to be a human baby, and both of them had a claw from a surprisingly smaller Nine-Tails impaled through their torso. It looked as though the Fox had tried to kill the baby for some reason, but both jonin blocked the blow using their own bodies as shields.

" **NO!"** Hoopa cried out in despair as he rushed toward the two, using one of his portals to go through a barrier of sorts that surrounded the area. As he got closer to where his friends lay dying, his Unbound form fell away and went back into the bottle from where it once was as his strength failed him. Flying through the air, Hoopa came to a stop beside the young couple who were his first friends in this world with tears in his eyes. While he wasn't a medic or an expert in human anatomy in the slightest, it didn't take a brain surgeon to know that the wounds the two had were fatal.

Before he could say or do anything, however, Minato suddenly finished the hand seals he was making before placing a hand on the blonde baby. "Eight-Trigrams…SEAL!" he shouted out and a blinding flash of light lit up the area. When the light cleared, the Fox was nowhere to be seen and the baby now had what looked like some sort of swirling tattoo on his stomach. With that, both the man and the woman collapsed onto the ground as their strength gave out.

"MIN-KAN! KUSHI-KAN!" Hoopa screamed in fright as he came down beside the two.

Weakly the two opened their eyes. "Hey…Hoopa," Kushina coughed as she tried to smile at the little Pokemon.

"That was you fighting the Kyuubi earlier, wasn't it? Thank you for the help," Minato said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Min-kan, Kushi-kan, please don't die! Hoopa doesn't want you to die!" Hoopa wailed as tears streamed down his normally cheerful face.

"I'm sorry Hoopa…I'm sorry that we have to leave you like this," Kushina said as the light started to fade from her eyes.

"Hoopa…I know it may be selfish, but could you give us one more wish?" Minato asked with some newfound strength. Seeing the Legendary nod his head rapidly, Minato smiled in gratitude and said, "I wish…that you look after our son, Naruto…he has a heavy burden placed on him, but he is the hero of the village for it. Can you do this for us Hoopa?"

Wipping at his tears with both hands, Hoopa nods in determination, "Hoopa swears to keep Naru-kan safe! And Hoopa never goes back on a promise!"

Both dying parents smiled one last time as they both whispered, "Thank you…"

With that, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki left the land of the living. Barely noticing his surroundings, not the collapsing barrier nor the ninja suddenly rushing into the area to see to their Hokage and his wife, but instead focused on the now crying baby on the pedestal. Gently picking him up, Hoopa looked him over. While hard to tell, he could tell that the child had most of Minato's looks including his blonde hair and blue eyes, but his face looked more like Kushina's. The most unique part about his appearance though was the three whisker shaped birthmarks he had on both cheeks.

Slowly, the baby stopped crying as Hoopa gently rocked him in his floating arms and looked to the Pokémon with wide and innocent eyes. Despite everything that had happened, Hoopa couldn't help but smile and say to the baby, "Don't worry Naru-kan, Hoopa will take care of you and that's the promise of a lifetime!"

The dawn broke and it was a new day both for the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the life of one Naruto Uzumaki!


End file.
